


My Darling, It's Cold Outside

by Sabitspooky



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Winter, and like one sensual kiss because I'm a gremlin and I can't not, otherwise it's a clean and wholesome fic, smooches and cuddles to make my life complete, very minor swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabitspooky/pseuds/Sabitspooky
Summary: Seasonal fluff to feed my Leon/Valbar addiction.





	My Darling, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to avoid the confession fic that (even though I love) I've read a lot of.  
> This was outlined during a particular cold day and I only recently got around to typing it up.  
> Also I've never actually played SoV yet, I'm just a big fan thanks to Feh and like to read.  
> Even so, I adore the hell out of these characters and knew I needed to write something.  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had writing it!

 

 

The first thing Leon noticed was the numbing chill of the winter air. Everything outside of his head was underneath layers and layers of soft fluffy comfort. Instinctively, he pulled up the covers to cover his cold nose and reached over to the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, the absence of his beloved was the second thing Leon came to notice this morning. Said discovery caused him to let out a muffled groan from under his blanket cocoon.

Being a man of some sensibility, Leon knew he couldn't just sit in bed all day. Five more minutes, is what he wanted to say to himself but he knew if he let himself continue to stay here it would be harder to leave. Quickly ripping off the sheets made him feel like he had taken a dip into an ice cold river. Well, maybe not that dramatic but it was still cold as the sudden exposure of cold air to his unexposed chest sent a ripple wave of shivers throughout his body as he sat up. Get up, get dressed, get downstairs; the quicker Leon got this done the sooner he'd be over this chill.

As he went about getting up and ready he thought about the life he now called his own. It had been a little more than a year since the war, and maybe a little more since they had been together. Before the end of the war is when Leon finally got up the courage to tell Valbar his feelings and, to his amazement, Valbar reciprocated them. That alone made Leon the happiest man on earth. Valbar would go the extra mile on the day he asked the other man to marry him. Leon had thought he put crying behind him but on that day tears streamed down his face as he was embraced by the love of his life. The two were wed shortly afterwards and had been living together ever since.

Having sworn to be by Valbar's side, Leon worked training recruits at the castle until the accident claimed his shoulder. Accidents happen, it had been nobody's fault and Leon tried to remember that as he realized he could no longer do what he had been good at for so long. Of course, he had the help of his friends setting up his new way of life. A merchant's lifestyle isn't what he had envisioned but it's a living at least. Training those young-uns was more of Valbar's dream anyway.

After getting dressed, he grabbed the shawl that Genny had once made for him and headed into the living area. Wrapped in the soft wool of the garb, he sighed upon seeing the living area as barren as the bedroom had been. Outside the crackling of the fire in the hearth, there wasn't even a single noise. At the very least it was a little warmer in here.

Wandering over to the window, Leon peeked out at the scenery outside. White, as far as the eye could see, the harshness of it hurt his tender lilac eyes and caused him to squint against it. Still, looking out over the expanse, he could make out a figure in the snow. There he was. Even if he was but a speck against the snow, he was the most handsome speck there was and Leon knew he had to make breakfast for his wonderful and strong husband who had braved the cold to carve him a path in the snow.

Without a moment to spare, Leon rushed over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them. People couldn't certainly call Leon a gourmand chef but he wasn't a terrible one either and if there was one thing he could certainly be proud of it was his ability to make breakfast. Granted, Leon was also one for the sweeter things in life, but if Valbar didn't like it, he was sure good at hiding it. Either way, he busied himself with the task thinking only of the smile on that incredibly suave face when he got back inside and saw the meal lovingly made by his wonderful husband.

In no time, Leon had a wonderful spread of food on the kitchen table. Oatmeal, bread, fruit, even some links of sausage lay waiting to be eaten. Eyes sparkled just looking at it as he breathed in deeply in pride. Now to wait for Valbar.

Time ticked by at a snails pace and Leon paced back and forth in waiting. The giddy joy that had filled with him was soon replaced now with spoiled restlessness with every minute that past. Curse that stupid snow that was keeping his beloved from enjoying all his hard work. Why did snow even exist anyway? Surely it was just around to spite him. As Leon stewed in his own thoughts, the door creaked open and Valbar emerged from the cold.

“Valbar! Breakfast is nearly cold!” Despite the selfish outburst, Leon immediately ran to his husband, who was caked in snow to help him remove his coat and scarf.

A soft earthly chuckle came from the man as he spoke in a calming manner contrast to Leon's. “I'm sorry, Leon. When I saw how high the snow had gotten last night, I realized it would be no good to have you walking in it. I went to your shop first and shoveled the walk-way so I got a late start on the path to our own house.”

Hearing such sincerity, made Leon's heart jump and quelled the fiery anger in his heart. “I'm sorry, I snapped at you. You know how I can be during the cold. I just get worried.” Cupping Valbar's frigid hands in his own in an attempt warm up he started to pull him inward. “Come and warm up near the fire, you look...”

Pausing for the right words left him open for Valbar to quip in. “Awful?”

“Never!” Leon would never say those words about his beloved, since it was impossible for Valbar to ever look awful. But he knew that Valbar had to be very cold from the chapped raw look on the other's chiseled face. “Now come on, breakfast is exactly what you need.”

“How could I ever say no, knowing the hard work that must have gone into making it.” Another hearty laugh, bellowed out from that perfect mouth and Leon swelled with pride once more.

Due to the cold, the table had been moved closer to the fireplace than it normally would have and basking in the glow and warmth of the heat, the two of them ate their breakfast. Leon just couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was. Perfection was real and it was Valbar. A lesser man would probably not put up with as many tantrums as Leon pulled. It was never over anything important and Valbar seemed to know that by the way he responded. Had Leon always been this bratty or had Valbar's coddling just encouraged it to grow? Or maybe, in a way, it was a byproduct of the war.

Since meeting, the two had been nigh inseparable. Heartache, revenge, companionship, they had shared everything. Life before Valbar, almost wasn't life at all. Was it really his fault that he longed to find comfort in those strong arms, to be soothed and comforted by his reassuring words? Not just in the direst of situations but in the every day too.

Valbar was passionate in everything he did and it showed. To be in the same vicinity of such a radiant smile, gave Leon a reason to get up in the morning. This was the same man, who day in and day out guided people on the straight and narrow without ever so much as a sigh or second thought. This was the man, who never shied away from someone in need, no matter how small. This was the man, who saved Leon from himself and Leon would always love him.

Finishing up their meal, Valbar nodded his head with a smile. “That was very good Leon. I know, that's just the thing I needed to keep me going all day.” Side-eyeing out the window he followed up. “The snow is going to be fun for the recruits.”

“Ugh, why bother training in the cold? Can't everyone just stay inside?” There was Leon's attitude about the season again. After all, if nobody had to train than Valbar could just stay at home all day, or better yet, keep him company at the shop.

“You aught to know that, danger won't just stop because of the weather. Being ready at a moment's notice, regardless the weather, is just as important as form and schooling in the ways of battle. The war may be over, but in order to maintain peace it's crucial to always be ready for the unexpected.” As Valbar said these things, his seemed to stare far into the distance. Being ready for the unexpected... it was something Leon knew was a sore spot, even after all this time.

To break the silence, Leon huffed noisily. “When you're right, you're right. I know I can't really stop you from going but you can't blame a man for trying.” Standing up, Leon quickly went about clearing the table of dishes. A calloused hand on his caused him to look at its recipient and into the warm gaze of his beloved. Those dark eyes drew him in and he found himself softly kissing those chapped lips. Wanting so badly to ramp up this kiss into saucier territory, Leon controlled himself for once and parted ways with a grin. Yes, that's right, control, it's only morning after all.

Dishes were just going to have to be future Leon's duty as the both of them needed to get going. All of the events of the morning, had put a delay on their morning routine. They bundled each other up carefully, wrapping themselves in a thick layer of fluffy outerwear. Leon topped Valbar's look with the scarf he had bought him when they were first married, it was nice and long, good for sharing when they were together. But today, it was impossible for the two of them to share the scarf and he looped it a few times more to keep the other warm.

Hand in hand, they left their happy home and after locking it behind them, traveled first to the marketplace to drop off Leon. Despite the cold and the snow, the town was bustling as always. People going to and fro. Most of them were shoveling the snow that had built up among their establishments and Leon felt a swell of happiness knowing that Valbar had taken care of everything for him.

They arrived at the small building that Leon ran. Keys jingled on their ring as the door was quickly unlocked. “Have a fruitful day my dear.” Not caring who was looking, Leon couldn't help giving Valbar another peck on the lips. Because of Valbar's height, he had to stand up on his tip-toes to reach his lips but it was well worth it.

“The same to you my love. Stay warm.”

The two waved each other off and as Valbar's figure shrunk in the distance, Leon finally went inside and began prepping his shop for the day.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, business was good on a day like today. Maybe it was the weather causing people to cautiously stock up, but people were eager to buy. All the while, it just kept snowing. Leon had been keeping an eye on the weather and it worried him for a variety of reasons he dare not voice or give thought to. Luckily it was easy to distract himself until close.

As night approached, it was time for Leon to head back home. Sometimes Valbar came to pick him up at his shop but he knew not to wait on the off chance he was running late. After all, it wasn't uncommon for thing to run later than expected at the castle, especially with how popular Valbar was.

It was something Leon tried to not be jealous of but sometimes, sometimes it did get to him. Once, Leon had voiced this concern to the other. Laughing nervously, Valbar confessed that the feeling was actually quite mutual. Being the roguishly handsome man he was, Leon also had his fair share of admirers, that was until he snapped something rude which was enough to keep most from coming back. Though, it was never done to purposely be mean, Leon wasn't about to sugarcoat what he said especially when it came to admirers.

Either way, he had gone home alone before so he'd be alright. At this moment he just wanted to be back at home. With a huff, he locked the door behind him and set out into the cold. There was just so much snow! Snow drifts piled to certain parts of the road that he had to step around and it made the journey a little longer. To add insult to injury, as he stepped around a particular pile, he slipped on some hidden ice underneath the snow and fell flat on his ass into the very pile of snow he was moving around.

“Fucking hell!” An angry hiss bubbled forth from his lips. Now he was cold, wet, and sore! Staggering, he managed his way up, brushed off the snow from his arms, and a little worse for wear kept on going. It didn't stop him from cursing under his breath all the way back to his front door.

Upon getting inside, the first thing Leon did was start up the fire. Embers smoldered in the hearth from the activity earlier so it took no time at all to coax the fire back to life with a few well placed logs and pokes. Valbar had made very sure that they would have plenty of firewood to last the season. Ah, the things that man did for him, it simply melted his heart.

After the fire was started up, the next order of business was changing out of these wet clothes and into something more comfortable. Hanging his clothes near the warmth of the fire Leon darted into the bedroom, emerging quickly with a new set of clothes before wrapping the shawl from earlier around him. A quick look outside the window told him it was still snowing. It had snowed all the way home and there seemed to be end in sight. Sighing deeply, he turned his eyes from the window back to the fire. “I guess... I'll just wait for you. Please be home soon.”

Leon awoke to the same crackling of firewood as he had drifted off to. Somewhere along the way, he had fallen asleep waiting. Eyelids fluttered in a sleepy haze as he breathed in and out a deep yawn. Though he knew there would be nobody to answer him, he whispered the question anyway. “How long was I out?”

Is Valbar still not back? After all, the house was just as dark and quiet as he had left it. Getting up from the floor, Leon stretched and headed back to the window. Just more snow. “Where are you?” His fingertips touched the panes of glass on the window and he felt the chill of the night.

At this time it would be reasonable to eat dinner, Leon was certainly hungry. But the thought, the thought of making dinner for this empty house, not right now. So he stood for a while longer, longingly staring out the window, just waiting to see his large figure in the snow. Something, anything. Was the snowstorm that bad? Maybe Alm had ordered all guards and students to stay at the castle until the storm blew over out of fear for their safety. The intensity of the storm had picked up since Leon had gotten home, it wouldn't be unheard of.

Or maybe.... maybe he was out there, braving the storm. No, Leon couldn't bare to think of Valbar out there in this weather because that would sure enough lead to darker, sadder thoughts that were better left untouched. Please be safe, he at first thought to himself and then audibly with a half choked voice. “Please be safe, my love.”

After he could not take it anymore, Leon eventually trundled off to the kitchen. There were still dishes in there from this morning. Even something as small as that could surely take his mind of the current events. This was at least something tangible that he could funnel all these emotions into. Taking out his frustrations on the cookware, he aggressively scrubbed pots and pans until the sink was devoid of contents.

Sighing softly, he simply stared at the empty sink. Then out of nowhere, Leon's stomach made a resounding growl and he remembered that he was still very hungry. “I guess.... I can't put it off any longer. Gotta eat sometime.” With that, he started grabbing the newly cleaned cookware to prepare for dinner. As he cooked, his movements were sluggish but precise and perhaps out of habit he found himself making enough for two despite it being just him.

It was around the time he was putting the finishing touches on his meal that he heard the noise. It was the front door! Shoving the pans aside and off the stove he sprinted full burst into the living area. Surely it had to be a dream, a trick of his imagination but as he reached the door he was greeted with the familiar presence of his beloved. “VALBAR!!” Before he even had a chance to think it, Leon flung his arms tightly around the other who was wet and cold with snow.

“Leon?” The sound of his voice was dazed slightly having been taken by surprise. In no time though, Leon could feel the strong embrace of Valbar returning his hug. Those arms held him tight as Leon dug his head into the other's chest for comfort.

“I thought... I thought you weren't coming home.” That blasted lump in his throat was trying to resurface and Leon pushed it down once again.

Hands shifted and Leon could feel Valbar slowly stroking his hair soothingly. “And leave you home alone on a night like tonight? Why, I'd be one cruel man.”

Happiness swelled in Leon's heart and he felt fit to burst. “You've kept me worrying all night. What are you going to do about that?” The grin on his face was probably ear to ear as Leon let go of the other to look up at him.

“Oh, how thoughtless of me. I'll have to fix that.” Taking the very edge of Leon's slender chin in his strong hold, he tipped it up slightly while leaning down to meet him. The feel of his lips, still cold from the elements, touching Leon's hot lips filled Leon with butterflies. Feeling the kiss deepen caused his breath to hitch slightly. Usually it was Leon who would initiate these things so to have Valbar do it instead really made him feel loved. Slowly the two of them explored one another, neither one wanting to be the one to end the kiss.

Eventually it did have to end as Valbar pulled back slightly, planting a smaller more delicate kiss on Leon's lips as a parting gift. Eyes as warm and comforting as anything in this world, gazed down at him.

Dazed, Leon looked back into those dark eyes; the ordeal had left him quite muddled. Why was he even upset again? Almost as if on cue, the loudest gurgle erupts from Leon's stomach and he buries his head into Valbar's chest again, this time in embarrassment.

Valbar had to bring a hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter. “I think it's about time we eat dinner. Don't you think so? But first, can you help me out of my wet coat. I've just been standing here in this doorway. I haven't even taken my shoes off yet.”

“Well then, let's get to it.” Whether it was on purpose or not, Valbar could certainly be a smooth guy when he wanted to. In the same vein, he was good on not dwelling on things Leon often saw as a little embarrassing. That sort of thing comes with age and experience he guesses.

Helping him with his clothing was easy. Afterwards he took the wet clothing to be hung near the fire; at this point Leon's stuff was dry anyway so he exchanged the two. Coming back out of the bedroom was Valbar, in his lounge wear.

Conversation was good, as the two shared stories about the day over dinner. Of course, Leon had to bring up the fall he had earlier for extra sympathy points and of course because it was Valbar, he got those sympathy points. After dinner, both Leon and Valbar worked to clean the dishes they had made and then retired to the big lounge chair in front of the fireplace where they could enjoy each other's company.

Despite the setbacks and the near heartache, being right here with Valbar made it all seem so small. He could feel that worn, calloused hand gently stroking his hair and it was comforting. Almost enough to put him to sleep. The other hand lay in a tight embrace with Leon's hand. Moments like this could really last forever.

“I think I'll stay home tomorrow. The weather is pretty bad and I think they'll be just fine at the castle without me.”

Too tired to say much, Leon just nodded his head ever so slightly and let out a mm-hm in agreement. All the excitement of the day had easily worn him out.

“Besides, I think I'm needed here more.”

A simple smile appeared on Leon's face and he thought, as much as he hated the snow, it was because of it that he would get his extra day with his husband. Certainly, he wasn't going to far as to claim any love for it over this but maybe now it could at least be tolerable. Provided, whenever it snowed he had Valbar by his side of course.

 

 


End file.
